Naruto: The Next Generation
by Lighteh
Summary: Follow the next generation through the twists and turns of life, puberty, and love. Much better than summary...just look inside! Rated T for slight eventual scenes...


Hey, this is Shelli! If youve seen me around, hi! If not...eh. Anyway, this is the new story Im writing. The actual story will start shortly, but until then, please enjoy this character sheet page!

Disclaimer: I own the storyline and the original characters, but nothing from the actual Naruto manga/anime.

**The Characters:**

**Kagura Usara-** Pretty, 13 year old kunichi with sholder length, choppy/messy chocolate brown hair that has silver highlights, light skin and purple eyes. She is ambitious, headstrong, a leader, and a bit of a tomboy, yet shes also very sweet, caring, pure, innocent, and kind. She's a part of the crowd, but not the highlight, or the lowlight. Around boys she likes, she tends to get clumsy and blush, isnt very confident that many like her(though many boys do), and never never realises half the time, either, thanks to her obliviousness. Her parents are Yuki and Taylor Usara, and her twin brother is Kyo. She lives away from her parents(who are on the opposite end of the world), and lives instead with her best friend, Kazza, and her family. It is implied that she likes Noah, but isn't aware of it herself. On team 21 with Noah and Kazza.

**Noah Uchiha-** Pretty boy(Just like his dad), 13 years old, with messy, ear length reddish brown hair, bronze tanned skin, and light, ice blue eyes. A bit of a rebel, he likes to go his own direction, but his personality is the classic "Nice and warm" kind, almost like a prince. Even though he has a large amount of fangirls, he's never been in a relationship before, and can be even more clueless than Kagura. He's the type to think before reacting in fights and day to day situations, but will sacrifice himself for those he cares about. His parents are Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, and he lives with them and his 3 year old sister, Amu. He likes Kagura, and knows it, but doesn't want to chance their friendship for a relationship, plus he can't get past Kazza long enough to say anything romantic to Kagura. On team 21 with Kagura and Kazza.

**Kazza Uzumaki-** Wild looking 13 year old kunichi. She has spiky, neck length bright blonde hair that has unnatural red highlights and tips, lightly tanned skin, and sharp silver eyes. Crazy, rebelious, headstrong, stubborn, and unpredictable, she's a wild child, she follows her own path and her heart. She tends to not take orders, only listening to Kagura(Her best friend who she thinks of as a sister), and, occationally, her mother. Shes popular with guys, but shoots down all, saying she doesn't want a relationship. She tends to run straight into things, other than think first, and her motto is "If its not fun, Im not interested". She usually spends her days around Jason, and steals his stuff at random times as a game bewteen them. She is the third child and only daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. She and Jason seem to have a love/hate relationship, that borders on the teasing and violent line, but they aren't together. She knows Noah likes Kaugra, and likes to torture with different, complicated moves, for her enjoyment. On team 21 with Noah and Kagura. She's talented enough to be in ANBU, but held back for her friends.

**Jason Hyuuga-** Gorgeous 15 year old boy with long, waist-length black hair, light skin and light butterscotch eyes. He has a cool, cold, uncaring attitude, expecially around fangirls, and doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself. Born with a brilliant mind, he made ANBU when he was 6, and is called the "Ice Prince," thanks to his unfeeling personality. The only one who can pull him out of his glacier-like attiude is Kazza, who makes him show his true colors when she steals his things on a regular basis, and Kagura, who he regards as a little sister, since Kyo isnt around. Around Kazza, he acts hostile, frusterated, and annoyed, and the two seem to have a love/hate relationship, that borders on the teasing and violent line, but they aren't together. He's the single child of Neji and Tenten Hyuuga. On team 13 with Hikaru and Aaru.

**Kyo Usara- **13 year old pretty boy with ear length auburn/orange hair, a golden tan, and purple eyes. Kyo's true personality is very overprotective and caring, but hides it behind a rebellious, rude, bad-boy attitude. He's usually not seen around town, as he's never home, thanks to his love for travel, and because of something he learned from his father(Sorry, can't say a word!). He hates being looked down on, and will fight whenever, whatever the reason. Oddly enough, he acts a bit like a cat. He's the son of Yuki and Taylor Usara, and the twin of Kagura.

**Drake Katsuno- **Extrmely handsome 25 year old man with spiky, long pitch black hair, pale skin, and sharp crimison eyes. Drake looks intimidating at first, thanks to his cocky, supirior, overconfident, bossy nature, but seems to have a soft side(for girls only, and even then). Hes a huge flirt, unable to stop himself from going up to any girl and flirt with them, even though he's happily married. The leader of team 21, he cares deeply for the kids he's responsible for.

**Hikaru Uzumaki- **Devilish looking 17 year old boy with strawberry blonde hair and light mint green eyes. Hikaru's personality is a little twisted, as he thinks of people as only toys at his disposal. He loves to play games and pranks, and toy with feelings to no end. He's Aaru's twin, and probably the more evil of the two. He seems to have a crush on Kagura, but is competly unaware to it(Though Aaru notices). On team 13 with Jason and Aaru.

**Tamaaru(Aaru) Uzumaki- **Devilish looking 17 year old boy with strawberry blonde hair and light mint green eyes. Aaru is a bit more normal than Hikaru, and calmer, but helps him in everything he does with no complaints, but will draw the line from time to time. He's probably the only one who can control Hikaru. Though hes the 'nice twin,' hes still almost as twisted as Hikaru, and it is implied that, if he tried, he could be worse. On team 13 with Jason and Hikaru.

**Serenity Katsuno- **Stunningly beautiful 24 year old woman with long, waistlength curly black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She looks innocent, but has a strong, stubborn personality. Likes cute things, but is embaressed about it, because she's a tomboy. Her 'stick to one path' nature is the reason she's still with Drake(Plus she knows he can't help it). Used to belong to ANBU, but now is the leader of team 13.

**Yuki Usara- **31 year old pretty man with sholder length silver and dark gray hair thats always pulled into a low pony, and amethyst purple eyes. There is an air of mystery to him, but he is known to have a princelike personality that is even more than Noah's. It's unclear what he did to hurt the twins, but he seems to regret it.

**Taylor Usara- **Pretty, 31 year old woman with elbow length straight mouse brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes. She's sugar sweet, innocent, and pure, but a true clutz. She loves Yuki with all of her heart, but wants to spend time with her children, and tries fruitlessly to get the two sides to stop fighting.

**Mal(Malery) Nara- **8 year old girl, who, somehow, already looks like a beauty. She has pure white hair, and deep brown eyes. She's just like Taylor: sweet, innocent, pure, but not a clutz. She has an air of grace and royalty about her, is very mature for her age, and acts like an unspoiled princess. She already boys swarm around her, but isn't obvious to it. It's implied she likes someone, but won't reveal who. She's the single child of Shikamaru and Ino Nara.


End file.
